The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Automobile vehicles typically include a first heat exchanger which can be a radiator which is part of the vehicle's engine cooling system and a second heat exchanger which can be a condenser which is a part of the vehicle's air conditioning system. The radiator has engine coolant running through a plurality of tubes and this engine coolant is cooled by exchanging heat with ambient air flowing through the heat exchanger or radiator. The condenser has a refrigerant running through a plurality of tubes and this refrigerant is cooled by exchanging heat with air flowing though the heat exchanger or condenser.
Both the radiator and the condenser are typically located at the front of the vehicle behind a front grill. Because of the cooling requirements of the engine coolant and the refrigerant, the condenser is usually positioned down stream from the radiator in an air flow direction through the radiator and condenser.
When mounting the radiator and condenser to the vehicle, various systems can be utilized. Both the radiator and the condenser can be attached to a front cross member separately or one of these components can be attached to a front cross member with the other component being attached to the component attached to the front cross member.
Regardless of the attachment system utilized, the attachment system must provide secure attachment of the components, simplicity of assembling of the components and the attachment system must be durable and trouble free during the life of the vehicle.